


Огни города

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И огни города сожгут тебя дотла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огни города

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these city lights](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38581) by dawn in the fields. 



> Переведено на ФБ-2013 для команды Durarara.  
> Бета: Suirioku.

1.

Впервые Кида слышит об Орихаре Изае от случайных людей, и в их голосах отчетливо звучит страх и уважение — впрочем, Кида не уверен, по отношению к нему или к Орихаре.

— Если информация стоящая, — сообщает его анонимный источник, — то у Орихары Изаи она будет.

Это именно то, что Кида хотел услышать. Именно такого человека он искал: у кого будут ответы на любые его вопросы.

— Сколько это будет стоить? — спрашивает Кида. Если жизнь его чему-то и научила, так тому, что ничто не дается бесплатно.

Это «ничто», разумеется, включает в себя ту хрупкую империю, что он выстроил через кровь, пот, слезы и частицы души. И Кида не уверен, что когда-нибудь восполнит эти потери.

На этом моменте осведомитель колеблется:

— Не знаю, — он пожимает плечами. — Цена варьируется в зависимости от разных факторов.

— И каких же? — спрашивает Кида.

— Не знаю, — осведомитель снова дергает плечом и поднимает голову, ловя на себе полный любопытства взгляд Киды. — Вы все еще молоды, — добавляет он. — Будьте осторожны.

И Кида усмехается, ведь молодость — понятие относительное, ее нельзя оценивать однозначно, да и он ведет себя куда более зрело и выдержанно, чем любой другой на его месте. Какую бы угрозу ни представлял собой этот Орихара Изая, Кида без особых усилий сможет ему противостоять.

Уже на следующий день он начинает строить планы.

2.

Она худенькая и миниатюрная, с изящными плечами и тонкой улыбкой, совершенно не выдающей эмоций. Ее зовут Микаджима Саки, и Кида думает, что он, возможно, влюбился. Или нет.

Не у многих девушек хватит смелости — или глупости — завязать разговор с гангстером прямо при свете дня (впрочем, дневной свет в любом случае лучше укромного темного переулка), и именно поэтому, наверное, она ему сразу понравилась. Теперь прохожие на улицах его избегают — желтый шарф вокруг шеи служит исчерпывающим предупреждением — и уважительно расступаются перед ним, лишь бы не доставить неудобств.

Кида думал, что ему польстит новоприобретенная власть, ощущение, что его знают и, возможно, даже боятся. 

На самом деле, ему всего лишь очень одиноко.

— Изая-кун? — спрашивает Саки, когда в один погожий апрельский день он поднимает эту тему. — А что насчет него?

Кида лишь пожимает плечами, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова.

— Какой он?

Саки задумчиво смотрит, как солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь листву.

— Если одним словом, то интересный.

— А если в двух словах? — спрашивает Кида, лишь самую малость дразня ее.

Саки смотрит на него и улыбается своей обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— Достаточно опасный.

3.

Встреча с Орихарой Изаей напоминает снижение по крутой спирали в самолете: сперва ты не замечаешь ничего неправильного, потому что продолжаешь двигаться вперед по этому кошмарному пути, где не видишь ничего вокруг: ни горизонта, ни света. К этому моменту у тебя есть два варианта: ты либо осознаешь свою ошибку и выравниваешься — и острый толчок силы тяжести возвращает тебя обратно в сидение, — либо разбиваешь голову. Если совсем не повезло, возможно твои крылья также сломались, и в последние секунды остается лишь паниковать.

Само собой разумеется, Киде следовало сразу же насторожиться. Исследования показывают, что первое впечатление оказывает большое влияние на общее восприятие человека — или, другими словами, доверяй своим проклятым инстинктам, они даны тебе не зря.

Кида гулял по городу со своей мамой — редкий случай, однако сегодня он имел место быть по странной, неуклюжей причине: «Нужно проводить время с семьей».

Видимо, поговорка насчет «помяни черта» правдива, и они, разумеется, были просто обязаны с ним столкнуться.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — интересуется Изая, весь из себя вежливый и улыбчивый. В его голосе проскальзывает скрытая угроза, но к этому времени Кида уже понял, что голос Изаи звучит так всегда.

— Просто хожу по магазинам, — отвечает Кида, переводя взгляд на мать, словно в ожидании подтверждения. — Ничего особенного.

— В таком случае не смею тебя задерживать, — Изая кланяется его матери, прежде чем уйти. — До встречи, Кида-кун.

— Кто это был? — со страхом спрашивает его мама, как только Изая пропадает из виду.

— Всего лишь один знакомый, — говорит Кида, оглядываясь через плечо. — Это не слишком важно, не так ли?

Его мать хмурится.

— Мне он не нравится, — она, без сомнения, расстроена и удивлена, ведь, в конце концов, Изая вовсе не выглядит как безупречный молодой человек, не так ли? Вежливый со старшими, ответственный и все такое. — Держись от него подальше, он может быть опасен.

Кида замирает.

— Не говори глупостей, — говорит он. — Слушай, ничего не случится, ясно? Все будет хорошо, поверь мне.

С таким же успехом он мог бы направить падающий самолет вниз на себя.

4.

Когда они наконец встречаются, Изая оказывается совсем не таким, каким Кида его себе представлял. Но, опять же, ожидания обманчивы: в этом городе так легко притвориться кем-то другим и — с этим еще можно поспорить — легко забыть, кто ты на самом деле.

Встреча назначена в кафе рядом с книжным магазином. Внутри достаточно многолюдно, несмотря на то, что времени всего час дня. Ради этой встречи Кида прогуливает уроки, но ему все равно: есть дела поважнее тригонометрии. Когда он добьется своего, его будут помнить так же, как и тех легендарных парней из книг.

Кида приходит на пять минут раньше. Изая опаздывает на — и нет, Кида определенно не считал — семьдесят четыре секунды.

— Ты Кида Масаоми? — спрашивает Изая, нависая над ним, и его тень вырисовывается на столе черными чернилами.

Кида медленно кивает, потому что по какой-то странной, очень странной причине его горло внезапно парализовало чем-то, поразительно напоминающим страх.

— Хорошо, — Изая улыбается, медленно изгибая губы. Наверное, в его понимании именно так должна выглядеть радостная улыбка.

Выглядит совсем непохоже.

— Ну что, давай поговорим, — говорит Изая. — Я слышал, у тебя есть для меня предложение.

Киде и в голову не приходит спрашивать об источнике информации, куда больше его волнует: как подавить желание сбежать из этого места как можно быстрее. Из этой ловушки, в которой он неожиданно оказался слишком уязвимым. Однако Кида сглатывает ком в горле, открывает рот и начинает говорить.

Это его первый шаг вперед. Или, возможно, следующие два в неверном направлении.

5.

В ретроспективе, Кида Масаоми полный и неисправимый идиот. Но задним умом все крепки.

Все (Кида отказывается верить, что будет просто забыт, выброшен и избит в темных переулках, которые ему раньше были ближе родного дома) решат, что он должен был это предвидеть. Должен был внять предупреждениям и свалить оттуда, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Но никто не понимает, что, когда находишься в гуще событий, предупреждения трудно заметить: они выглядят немного подозрительно, как, впрочем, и все остальное, и с этим учишься жить. Привыкаешь к нависшей над головой опасности — до тех пор, пока не перестаешь ее чувствовать и снова можешь спать без кошмаров о том, что могло произойти. Эти «знаки» — не более чем пыльца эльфов из Диснейленда, какими бы хорошими они ни были.

Если хорошенько подумать — хоть Киде это и не нравится, — то можно точно определить момент, когда он четко осознал, что все катится к чертям.

— Отступать слишком поздно, — сказал тогда Изая. На нем была все та же меховая куртка, которую он носит в любое время года, а на губах играла чертова усмешка Чеширского кота. — Мне говорили, что порой я веду себя несколько пугающе. Я не обижусь, если ты...

А он был слишком спокоен, слишком молод, слишком наивен, слишком... Что ж, в любом случае, это уже не имеет значения. Люди могут называть его как угодно, а прошлое не изменить. Ведь дело в том, что Кида не обратил внимания на опасность — он не мог ее не заметить, он просто видел ее повсюду.

Когда ощущаешь подобное постоянно, оно начинает входить в норму вещей. Если у тебя плохое зрение и нет очков, ты не думаешь: «Я плохо вижу», — ты думаешь: «Все видят так же, как я».

6.

Изая не ждет ничего особенного от этого паренька, всего состоящего из острых углов и костлявых суставов — там, где его тело еще не закончило расти.

Но в любом случае, сложившаяся ситуация Изае нравится. Он предпочитает скорее удивляться, нежели разочаровываться, и принижать свои ожидания — один из способов этого достичь.

Сперва Кида разговаривает мало, воздерживаясь от смеха и болтовни, но со временем становится более открытым и, в конце концов, начинает вести себя с Изаей так же, как и с другими людьми.

На этом моменте Изая улыбается сам себе. Люди такие предсказуемые.

Он ужинает со старым знакомым, снова и снова обсуждая вещи, которые их обоих совершенно не заботят, но о которых нужно быть в курсе. Через некоторое время разговор постепенно переходит к другой теме.

— Слышал, на тебя работает кто-то новенький, — говорит знакомый, наполняя свою чашку. — И как он?

Изая не может сдержать ухмылку.

— Замечательно, — говорит он. — Кида Масаоми восхитительно послушен, если знать, как с ним работать.

Его сотрапезник поднимает брови.

— Этот мелкий из Желтых Платков? — он кажется впечатленным. — Я удивлен, что ты смог так долго им управлять, — глоток, короткая пауза. — Парнишка явно как бомба со спусковым механизмом: один неверный шаг, и ты взлетишь на воздух.

Изая лишь мягко смеется.

— Тогда я обязательно отошлю его к кому-нибудь другому, прежде чем это произойдет.

Но всем нужно совершать ошибки. Время от времени.

Изая поднимает свой бокал.

— Твое здоровье.

Даже ему.


End file.
